


关于奥姆的后续剧情……一些想法

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, outline
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 正是因为非常喜欢my true king所以很担心他在《海王2》和其他后续里变成系列反派。就是那种不断搞事结果每次都败给正派，最终死于嘴炮的角色。讨厌我喜欢的角色产生“被吃得死死的”这种感觉，非常讨厌。从7号揪心到现在，觉得他只有和解并成长才不会最终沦落成一个笑话。但是英雄成长故事绕不开父母去世……所以谨慎点开全文。而且全文也只是个非常粗糙的大纲，能省的都省了。而且我这里只考虑了奥姆的人物弧光怎么处理，忽略了亚瑟的故事线。并不是不喜欢亚瑟的意思。





	关于奥姆的后续剧情……一些想法

接《第一天》的设定，奥姆在慈恩港做灯塔守护人。时间过去，汤姆·库瑞病了。只是时间的必然结果，一个受尊敬的、被爱的男人在世上活了不算短的一生。可能是肺炎，总之某种常见病引发并发症，他在几天后平静地去世。亚瑟和亚特兰娜痛苦万分，但是他们能接受。这是某种必然的节点，顺理成章地到来了。奥姆才是困惑又愤怒的那个。直到此刻他才失去了父亲——奥瓦克斯那回不算，他只失去了一位国王。可是汤姆·库瑞是亚瑟的，奥姆凭什么哀悼。亚特兰娜挽着他的胳膊，把额头靠在奥姆肩膀上。奥姆不太确定她此刻哭的是谁。

父亲的去世让兄弟俩疏远了。并没有什么惨痛大战，只是他们都需要一点时间安静地待着，同时陪陪亚特兰娜。亚瑟和奥姆心照不宣地错开时间，免得挤到一起，无话可说，还惹亚特兰娜生气。

生父去世属于国丧，亚瑟宣布大赦。因此奥姆被允许离开灯塔。他消失在人群里。这里可能有些兄弟俩的短暂见面，老套的酒吧场景和嘴炮。结局是奥姆生气地摔门走掉，亚瑟掏钱赔摔坏了的门。

转折点/大事件：

黑蝠鲼和沈博士联手，要找亚特兰蒂斯大陆。因为一些我暂时想不出的原因，亚瑟得去解决黑蝠鲼，顾不得亚特兰蒂斯本土。情急之下，他把三叉戟扔给奥姆。渔夫国抗议，亚特兰蒂斯臣民议论纷纷，泽贝尔观望。维科反对，湄拉不置一词。但她低声说：“也许你不走脑子的决定又是对的。”

毕竟是青梅竹马。还不懂什么是婚约的时候他们就被连在了一起。也许他们曾经以为婚约是某种特殊的亲戚关系，定了约就是家人了。

奥姆当然懂得亚特兰蒂斯军队。他带兵就像戴手套那么轻易，妥善解决了沈博士弄来的人类潜艇大军。自此亚特兰蒂斯分为两派。一边认为王公贵族只顾自己的野心，必须警惕他再发起战争（因为哪怕占领陆地，普通臣民甚至都没办法在空气里活着，又能得到什么好处）。另一边认为奥姆才是真正的国王，事到临头混血陆地人毕竟没有回来。

鹰派军官私下求见，说他们从未忘记奥姆王。其中不乏入侵咸水国时的主力。他们急切地表示会帮助奥姆收回王位，甚至建议投毒——这不是正直的勇士所为，然而特殊时期也顾不得其他。

奥姆看着他们，好像从熟悉的昆虫身上看到新习性。他说你们不是想归顺与我，而是一直都想让我归顺与你们。

军官们翻脸了。他们准备联手制服奥姆，逼他出面争王位。奥姆还拿着三叉戟，打败了他们。亚瑟和黑蝠鲼的恩怨终于解决（黑蝠鲼才是常驻反派），他赶到之后，和奥姆一起收拾残局，逮捕了谋反的军官。亚瑟说奥姆是更合适的国王。奥姆笑了，把三叉戟扔回给他。他说我挑了一个更合适的位子。

奥姆回到陆地上——慈恩港。他和亚特兰娜一起收拾好汤姆的遗物，又重新布置了瞭望室。然后奥姆从书桌前拉出汤姆的旧木头椅子，摊开记录本，在汤姆的笔迹底下添上他的第一条气象记录。日期、天气、风向和风力。

 

然后该接正联的大事件了。蝙蝠侠说这件事必须要海王参与，但是见鬼的他在哪儿？钢骨发现缅因州一带有“解救遇难海船”的神秘人，像个都市传说。他最常出现的地方就是慈恩港灯塔。戴安娜出面，她到达慈恩港，却感觉不对。她和亚瑟共同战斗过，这里不可能是他住的地方。有人忽然出现，她扔出真言金锁。对方一把抓住，两边势均力敌。戴安娜问你是什么人？为什么在汤姆·库瑞的灯塔？他回答我是奥姆·马利乌斯、汤姆的养子、现任灯塔守护人，你又是谁？

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：亚特兰蒂斯和天堂岛应该互通声气吧？一边信奉波塞冬，一边信奉赫拉/宙斯……也许该算关系不太亲密又很久没见面的表亲。


End file.
